Summer Nights
by racefh853629
Summary: One-shot, explanation inside. "You know, if you look up, you can see it in the stars..."


A/N: Challenge time at the FCG, and here's what I got. I don't own CSI:NY, CBS, or any other known entity. The challenge was to write a story that takes place in the summer, is between 1,000 and 8,000 words, contains the movie "Iron Man" and the line "I'm really starting to adjust to...". Here's my story, and I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

* * *

Summer Nights

He closed his eyes, laying out with her on the blanket. She smirked. "You know," she said. He turned to her. "I'm really starting to adjust to this." He smiled, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Adjust to what, my dear?" he asked, smiling.

"You, me, being here, being happy." She sighed. "Too bad it can't always be like this."

"Well, my dear, if it was always like this, it wouldn't be life."

"Babe, this…"

"Let's… not think about that," he interrupted, winking. She shook her head.

"Whatever you say." She laid her head against his chest, smiling. "I'm really adjusting to this."

"I told you this wasn't a bad idea after all."

"Yeah, but you know I never listen to you." He chuckled.

"Never have, and never will." She smiled, looking up from his face to the stars. The warmth of the summer evening breeze blew over the two of them as they lay on the blanket. He pulled her closer to him, and she smiled. "You love me, admit it," she said.

"Always have, and always will," he replied. She smiled as he ran his fingers up and down her arm. "You're really beautiful. You know that, right?"

"You're great too." She snuggled closer to him, sighing softly. "I wish this was forever, and not just one night."

"Well, it could be, you know."

"No, it can't. You and I both know that this is the only way this could happen." He frowned.

"I don't know about that."

"T-"

"No, sweetie. Let's not get into this, okay? Please? Let's just enjoy the time we have." She sighed softly, slightly painfully, before snuggling back against him.

"Fine by me." She watched the stars twinkle above them, and she inhaled deeply. There was something oddly comforting about the stars tonight. The company always made looking at the stars so much more enjoyable.

She remembered summer nights as a kid, laying in the backyard, staring at the stars. Her brother, one of the strongest influences in her life, was beside her, telling her ghost stories while also talking of the stars. He told her almost every night that if she looked just right at the stars, she could see the exact one that was her mom.

She missed her mom, and always did whenever it was summer. When she thought of summer nights, she always thought of laying under the stars and trying to find her mother in the constellations while her brother continued his stories, most of which were made up, but she never got tired of hearing them.

As her mind wandered back, her eyes began to well with tears, something that wasn't entirely uncommon with these moments. He held her closer, wiping away her tears. "I love you," he whispered softly into her dark brown hair. She nodded, crying more.

"I know you do," she replied tearfully. "I love you too. And I hate this so much. I… I don't even know what to do anymore."

"I don't either," he admitted regretfully.

"I don't…"

"I know."

"But…"

"I know."

"And it…"

"I know."

"I hate this." He kissed her forehead tenderly, and it felt like nothing more than the breeze brushing across her face. She sniffled, tears flowing freely now, clinging to him more tightly. "I can't…"

"I know." She looked into his dark brown eyes, reading his deep love for her in them. She sniffled again, and he wiped away her tears again. "But…"

"I know," she sobbed softly. He held her tighter in an attempt to take away her pain, but it seemed to only make it worse. He rubbed her shoulder tenderly.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." She dried her tears, sighing. "But, we can't…"

"We could."

"No, it's not fair. Not to either of us."

"I know." He sighed, and she stayed with her head on his chest as a bolt of lightning lit up the distant sky. She sighed.

"Looks like…" she began. She didn't have to continue. They both knew what was coming next.

"Yeah," he replied. "Listen… about this… I love you immensely, but…"

"Yeah, I know. I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you." As the thunder rolled in, she sat up. Their time under the stars was ending, and she swallowed hard.

"We probably should…"

"I know."

"We say…"

"Yeah, we do."

"Can you…" He smirked.

"I could, but where's the fun in that?" She rolled her eyes.

"Please, baby. Just once."

"Okay, I'll be good." They stood up as the next bolt of lighting came over them, and the stars disappeared behind the clouds. She walked forward, and when she turned around to see if he was following, he was long gone. Just like every other time…

She awoke with a start, scaring Danny. "Holy hell, Flack," he said. "Your sister's really jumpy." She grumbled.

"Blow it out your ass, Messer," she replied angrily. Flack chuckled.

"Ease up, sis," he said. "And leave her alone, Danny."

"I'm sorry," he said. "You ready to go now?" She furrowed her brows, taking in the location.

"You slept through the entire movie," Flack said gently. She looked at him in confusion.

"What movie?" she asked.

"Iron Man. Remember?"

"You insisted that you had to come with us," Danny said. "And you slept through the entire thing." She frowned.

"I missed it?" she asked sadly. Flack nodded. "Damn. I really wanted to see it."

"There'll be other times," Flack said gently. She caught his eyes, and knew immediately that he knew exactly what she'd been dreaming about. She blushed, looking down as she stood up. Danny looked confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Kacey, just tell me, honey."

"Just, a weird dream," she said simply. Flack watched her, eyes filled with concern while Danny continued to try to put the puzzle together.

"You were talking in your sleep. You kept mentioning some guy… Tim…" Her face grew even darker, and she swallowed as her entire body tightened. Flack put his arm around her gently, and gave Danny a warning glance. "What'd I say?" he mouthed to Flack, before realization set in. "Oh… shit. I'm sorry, Kace."

"It's okay," she replied quietly, tears stinging her eyes and voice. Flack rubbed her arm tenderly, leading her outside and away from the crowd. Once there, the muggy heat of the New York summer hit her, and she sniffled.

"Hey," Flack said softly. She looked at him. "You know, if you look up, you can see Tim in the stars. Just like Mom." She nodded, giving him a small smile as she looked up to the sky.

"Yeah," she whispered softly. "I know."

The End.


End file.
